Intelligence
Definitions ::::: Intelligence is The International Association of Law Enforcement Intelligence Analysts (IALEIA) states that intelligence is an analytic process: Intelligence is information collected by the U.S. Intelligence Community and includes a wide variety of human and technical means. Intelligence has also been defined as "knowledge, organization, and activity."Sherman Kent, Strategic Intelligence for American World Policy (1965). As defined in Executive Order 12333, as amended, the term includes foreign intelligence and counterintelligence. Intelligence collection disciplines Intelligence collection disciplines through which the U.S. Intelligence Community (IC) collects intelligence are generally referred to as those which fall within national technical means or non-technical means. Technical means include signals intelligence (SIGINT), measurement and signatures intelligence (MASINT), and imagery intelligence (IMINT). Non-technical means include human intelligence (HUMINT) and open source intelligence (OSINT). Each of these collection disciplines is source-specific — that is, a technical platform or human source, generally managed by an agency or mission manager, collects intelligence that is used for national intelligence purposes. Overview "The terms data, information, and intelligence are generally (mis)interpreted to have the same meaning. One manner of differentiating among these terms is the extent to which value has been added to the raw data regardless of whether it was collected through overt or clandestine means. The terms exist along a continuum, with data at the far left and intelligence at the far right; as one moves from left to right, additional value and context is added to discrete or posited facts to provide enhanced meaning to an ultimate consumer. Information collected clandestinely may or may not be of any inherently greater value than information collected through open source methods. Information collected is 'raw' until its sources have been evaluated, the information is combined or corroborated by other sources, and analytical and due diligence methodologies are applied to ascertain the information's value. Lack of such critical evaluations can lead to flawed 'intelligence' being provided to consumers who may take action based on the intelligence."Homeland Security Intelligence: Perceptions, Statutory Definitions, and Approaches, at 2 n.4. What intelligence can do Intelligence can: * Provide an advantage in dealing with foreign adversaries by supplying information and analysis that can enhance the intelligence consumer's understanding. * Warn of potential threats and opportunities. * Provide insight into the causes and consequences of current events. * Enhance situational awareness. * Assess long-term strategic issues and alternative futures. * Assist in preparation for international or planning meetings. * Inform official travelers of security threats. * Report on specific topics, either as part of routine reporting or upon request. What intelligence cannot do * Intelligence can provide assessments of likely scenarios or developments, but it cannot provide predictions of what will happen with absolute certainty. The IC's resources and capabilities are limited by: :* Numerous priorities competing for finite budget dollars, personnel, and capabilities. :* Limited access to denied areas. :* Technological limitations of IC systems. :* The IC must maintain its ability to obtain useful information. :* The need to protect information and intelligence sources and methods may limit the sharing or use of some reports. Violate U.S. law or the U.S. Constitution The activities of the U.S. IC must be conducted in a manner consistent with all applicable laws and Executive Orders. The IC is particularly aware of the importance of ensuring: * Civil liberties and the privacy of U.S. citizens and lawful U.S. residents. * Confidentiality of sources and the identities of IC personnel and protection of privileged information. * Appropriate conduct of IC personnel and activities. References Source * "Overview" section: U.S. National Intelligence-An Overview 2013, at 32. See also * Acoustic Intelligence * Actionable intelligence * Advanced geospatial intelligence * All-source intelligence * Applied intelligence * Basic intelligence * Biographical intelligence * Circular intelligence * Civic intelligence * Collective intelligence * Combat intelligence * Communications intelligence * Compartmented intelligence * Counterintelligence * Critical intelligence * Cultural intelligence * Current intelligence * Departmental intelligence * Domestic intelligence * Electronic intelligence * Electro-optical intelligence * Emergent intelligence * Enduring intelligence requirements * Estimative intelligence * Expeditionary intelligence * Foreign intelligence * Foreign instrumentation signals intelligence * Forensic and biometric intelligence * General military intelligence * Geospatial intelligence * Human intelligence * Imagery intelligence * Intelligence, surveillance, and reconnaissance * Intelligence activities * Intelligence agency * Intelligence analysis * Intelligence analyst * Intelligence and Operations Framework System * Intelligence application * Intelligence assessment * Intelligence collection * Intelligence collection management * Intelligence Community * Intelligence core competencies * Intelligence discipline * Intelligence enterprise * Intelligence gathering * Intelligence Information Reports * Intelligence preparation of the battlespace * Intelligence process * Intelligence reach * Intelligence Reform and Terrorism Prevention Act of 2004 * Intelligence synchronization * Intelligence system * Intelligence warfighting function * Joint intelligence * Laser intelligence * Long-term assessment * Measurement and signatures intelligence * Medical intelligence * Military intelligence * Multiple source intelligence * National intelligence * Nuclear intelligence * Open-source intelligence * Operational intelligence * Planted information * Political intelligence * Positive intelligence * Preventive intelligence * Protective intelligence * Radar intelligence * Raw intelligence * Research intelligence * Risk management-based intelligence * Scientific and technical intelligence * Single intelligence environment * Spectroscopic intelligence * Strategic intelligence * Tactical intelligence * Target intelligence * Technical intelligence * Technical operational intelligence * Terrain intelligence * Trend analysis * Warning intelligence * Weapons intelligence Category:Security Category:Definition Category:Data